


Making Love in the Literature Club

by StoryGirl555



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast massaging, Cum Inside, Don’t read this story unless you’re a filthy sinner, F/M, Making Love, Moaning, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Tongue kiss, Vaginal Sex, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryGirl555/pseuds/StoryGirl555
Summary: During a nice reading of Parfait Girls, there was a hentai scene that made Natsuki horrified, but it made Kaito (AKA the protagonist) hard. Now, Kaito wanted to have sex with Natsuki. And even though Natsuki is worried that the others might walk in on them doing it, Natsuki agrees to her and Kaito having sex.Hold on tight everyone. Because you’re about to see some smut. And it ain’t gonna be pretty.
Relationships: Natsuki/Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 14





	1. A Lewd Page and Sexual Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki and Kaito are reading an issue of Parfait Girls and a lewd page made Natsuki horrified, but Kaito hard. Now his head was filled with sexual desires, and he wants to make them come true. All he needs is Natsuki to do one simple request.

It was an ordinary day at the Literature Club. Natsuki and Kaito were reading the latest issue of Parfait Girls together. Monika, Sayori and Yuri were gonna arrive late, so Kaito and Natsuki have the whole club to themselves.

“I gotta admit, these issues were really good.” Kaito told Natsuki. Natsuki smiled happily. “I’m glad you like them Kaito.” Natsuki replied. The two club members continued reading, until they stumbled on a page that was really lewd.

Natsuki was horrified as she read through the page. Never in her whole life have she seen hentai in her favourite manga series. But she still kept on reading it. “Who would make that horrible page?” Natsuki said in a horrified expression. She turned around to look at Kaito and was shocked at what she saw.

Kaito had a massive boner reading that page. Natsuki was shocked. “Kaito, put that thing away!” Natsuki said, pointing to Kaito’s dick.

Kaito wanted to apologize to Natsuki and try to get the boner away, but he somehow couldn’t. Somewhere, deep inside his head. He had a thought.

Kaito thought that if that page gave him a hard erection, then Natsuki might be able to calm it down. But that would mean...

Then, his head was filled with thoughts of him having sex with Natsuki. Kaito was filled with sexual desires. And he wanted to make those desires come true.

“Natsuki...” Kaito told Natsuki. Natsuki was confused. What would Kaito want after getting that erection? “What is it, Kaito?” Natsuki asked.

Kaito lustfully smirked. “I want to have sex with you.” He said, lustfully.

Natsuki was shocked and yelled in a horrified voice...

“You want to have WHAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, now this chapter doesn’t have any smut. But don’t worry you filthy sinners, the good stuff will happen in the next chapter.
> 
> Be prepared for smut when the next chapter comes out.
> 
> I’ll see ya there ya sinners.


	2. Eternal Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now comes the good part. Natsuki and Kaito are now ready to have some sex. I don’t need to explain more. Just read the chapter.

Natsuki was shocked. Why would Kaito want to have sex with her? She had a million questions right now. “You’re joking, right?” Natsuki asked Kaito, hoping that he was playing a prank.

Kaito smirked. “No. I’m not. I want to make sweet sex with you right now.” Kaito told Natsuki. Natsuki was really shocked. She knew now that Kaito was not joking.

“Wait, can we please talk about this?” Natsuki asked with a scared expression on her face. Kaito went closer to Natsuki. “Are you scared?” Kaito asked. “No! I’m not!” Natsuki said, trying to act tough.

Kaito smirked. “Oh, I’m so gonna enjoy this.” Kaito said with lust in his eyes. Natsuki then got scared. “Wait! What if the others came in and saw us doing it?” She asked with fear. Kaito stroked Natsuki’s short pink hair. “Nat, the others won’t. You have to trust me.” He said, calming her down.

Natsuki smiled. She had this fear that the other club members would come in and see her and Kaito doing it. But looking at Kaito, Natsuki felt like she had nothing to worry about. “Alright Kaito, I trust you.” Natsuki said, smiling happily. Kaito smiled. He knew now that he is really gonna enjoy this.

Kaito leaned forward and kissed Natsuki passionately. Natsuki tensed up a little bit before melting into the kiss like butter melting on a frying pan. Natsuki and Kaito moaned passionately as they deepened the kiss. 

Kaito eventually licked Natsuki’s bottom lip. Natsuki opened her mouth slightly, and Kaito’s tongue entered Natsuki’s mouth, exploring her wet caverns. Natsuki’s tongue entered Kaito’s mouth and she explored Kaito’s wet caverns.

Moans were all that came out of Natsuki and Kaito as their tongues danced together in perfect harmony. They eventually broke out of the kiss, with a trail of saliva on their lips.

Kaito eventually made his way to Natsuki’s neck, kissing and nibbling away as tried to find her sweet spot. Once he did find that sweet spot, he began kissing and nibbling at that spot.

“Ahh~!...K..Kaito~.” Natsuki moaned as Kaito kept on kissing and nibbling at that sweet spot. When he’s done with that, all that was left was a hickey on Natsuki’s neck.

“Kaito! You left a hickey on my neck! Everyone will be able to see it!“ Natsuki told Kaito. “That’s good. Now everyone will know that you’re mine~.” Kaito said lustfully. Natsuki was scared, but when she is with Kaito, Natsuki knew that she had nothing to be afraid of.

Kaito took off Natsuki’s school unicorn, leaving her with a bra. Kaito smirked. “May I?” He asked. Natsuki nodded, and Kaito immediately took it off. He then began to massage Natsuki’s breasts. Natsuki was able to contain her moans so they wouldn’t escape. Kaito took notice of this.

“Don’t worry Natsuki, the other girls won’t notice it. It’s okay. Just let it out.” Kaito reassured Natsuki. And with that, Natsuki was able to let all of her moans out. Sometimes, she would moan Kaito’s name. Which was music to Kaito’s ears. After Kaito’s done massaging Natsuki’s breasts, he took off Natsuki’s skirt, revealing her panties.

“Oh, this is gonna be good.” Kaito said, smirking. He took off Natsuki’s panties revealing her vagina. Kaito leaned forward and began licking at Natsuki’s vagina. Natsuki was shocked, but she eventually moaned, as she was into this.

“Ahh~! Ahh~! K...Kaito~!” Natsuki moaned, her moans getting louder and louder as Kaito kept on licking Natsuki’s pussy. Eventually, Natsuki felt a tight knot on her lower part. She felt it getting tighter and tighter as Kaito kept on pleasuring her. Soon, the knot was so tight that it snapped.

Natsuki cummed in Kaito’s face. He was able to swallow all of Natsuki’s cum. “It’s so good~. I didn’t know that your cum taste so sweet~.” Kaito said, smirking devilishly. Natsuki smiled. “Okay, now it’s my turn.” She said. Kaito knew what Natsuki was gonna do, and began to take off his pants, as well as his school uniform.

Kaito was left with his underwear. Natsuki took it off revealing Kaito’s hard penis. Natsuki began to put her mouth into Kaito’s penis. She began to bob up and down as she sucked Kaito’s penis.

“Ahh~. Oh my goodness~.” Kaito moaned as Natsuki kept up the paste. Natsuki went faster and faster as Kaito moaned louder and louder. Kaito eventually felt a tight knot on his lower part. The more faster Natsuki went, the more tighter the knot became. Eventually, the knot became so tight that it finally snapped.

Kaito cummed in Natsuki’s mouth. Natsuki was able to swallow all of his cum, and licked her lips satisfyingly. “Mmmm~. You taste so good~.” Natsuki said, lustfully. Kaito giggled. He knew that Natsuki was really thirsty for him, and he liked it.

Kaito eventually pinned Natsuki to the ground. His penis pointing directly at her entrance. Natsuki was really nervous. Her fear of the other club members walking in on them is beginning to return. Kaito took notice of this, and began to comfort her.

“Natsuki, it’s okay. The other members won’t walk in on us doing it.” Kaito said, reassuring Natsuki. “But what if they did?! We have to turn back before it’s too late!” Natsuki said, panicking in fear. “Natsuki, relax. Just focus on me, and everything will be fine.” Kaito said, calming down Natsuki.

Natsuki eventually calmed down and smiled. She knew that Kaito will make sure that everything will be fine. “Okay, Kaito. I will.” Natsuki said, smiling. Kaito smiled. He couldn’t wait to finally be inside her.

Kaito started to put his penis right in Natsuki’s entrance. Natsuki whined in pain. Kaito noticed her whining, and thought that Natsuki was in pain. “Are you okay, Natsuki?” Kaito asked. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Natsuki said, forcing a smile. Kaito was confused, but decided to brush it off.

Kaito eventually put his whole penis inside Natsuki, and that’s when she started to cry in pain. Kaito knew what was going on, so he managed to kiss Natsuki softly so that the pain would cease. It managed to work and Natsuki’s pain started to cease.

After Natsuki’s pain was fully gone, she moved her hips from left to right, signalling Kaito that it was time to move. Kaito then started to thrust in and out of Natsuki, starting off slow but eventually went faster and faster.

“Ahhhh~! Kaito~!” Natsuki moaned as Kaito went faster and faster. Kaito was really enjoying this. “It’s so tight, yet it feels so good~.” Kaito moaned, going faster and faster as Natsuki moaned louder and louder.

Kaito and Natsuki were in a mess of moaning and sweet pleasure. The two of them were in eternal bliss from the sweet love they were making. Eventually, they felt a tight knot in their lower parts, and it’s getting tighter and tighter. Kaito knew what was about to happen, and warned Natsuki.

“Natsuki, I’m gonna cum~!” Kaito told Natsuki. “Me too~!” Natsuki told Kaito. Kaito immediately went faster and faster, and Natsuki moaned louder and louder. Kaito did one more thrust until Kaito and Natsuki’s knots snapped.

Kaito and Natsuki both cummed in unison as they both moaned in unison. Kaito and Natsuki’s warm semen was mixed together. Kaito eventually took his penis out of Natsuki and collapsed on the side. “Well, I’m certainly gonna feel that sometime soon.” Natsuki said. She then turned to Kaito. “Not bad for my first time, eh Kaito?” She asked. Kaito nodded.

Kaito and Natsuki put their clothes back on and continued reading the issue of Parfait Girls. Kaito turned to Natsuki. “Hey, Nat?” Kaito asked. “Yeah, Kaito?” Natsuki answered. “I love you.” Kaito said. Natsuki smiled sweetly. “Love ya too.” Natsuki replied.

But little did Natsuki and Kaito know, was that Sayori, Monika, and Yuri heard all of that from the door. And the three girls were all shocked to hear that.

“I can’t believe Kaito and Natsuki did that horrible thing.” Sayori said, petrified. “This might be a little weird when we come into the club room.” Monika said. She then turned to Yuri. “What do you think, Yuri?” Monika asked.

“I am so gonna kill her.” Yuri said angrily. Monika sighed. “I know you will, Yuri. I know you will.” Monika said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end! Thanks for reading till the very end you filthy sinners! I hope I satisfied your dirty needs.
> 
> Now, if y’all excuse me, I’m gonna go wash out my eyes with bleach. Until then, I’ll see ya next time.
> 
> Byyyyyye!


End file.
